fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
High Road
The High Road is a collapsed highway in the Divide, serving as a way of travel between Hopeville and the North Watchpost (formerly Ashton), with the Survivor entering the Divide at the North Watchpost. Background The High Road was used by the New California Republic when the Divide was one of their main trade routes, until the Divide was destroyed. The NCR sent a recon team to scout the Divide, but they underestimated the threats living within it, resulting to all of them being killed. Overview In 2301, The High Road is inhabited by Dust Walkers, protecting the neighbouring Hopeville from any threats coming from The Tunnel, The Dust Walkers managed to tame Deathclaws, and use them to hunt for threats nearby. All the Tunnelers in The High Road and the Divide were exterminated by the tamed Deathclaws. Areas of Interest * Entering The Divides North Watchpost coming from Vault 74, a small camp can be found up top to the right, next to a trailer. A bit of food and ammo, as well as lore can be found. Also, there's a campfire. * A dead NCR trooper in the Junction 7 Rest Stop has a Doctors Bag, the house contains some additional loot and a usable bed. Another ruined house next to it has a Reloading Bench, ammunition some food and drink, as well as a cabinet with parts for crafting ammunition and various containers containing healing items splattered around it. In fact, the whole surrounding area holds a good amount of various loot. * Following the bridge, a toppled top loader has two radioactive containers next to it, containing a Flare Gun and a good amount of healing items, including a stack of RadAway * Continueing on the bridge, a trailer can be found, containing a small, deserted survivor camp. A handful of skill magazines, some ammunition and other loot can be found here. Also, it contains a usable bed. * A handful of ammunition and an original Roughin' It! Bedroll Kit can be found. Note the increased weight compared to one DUST introduces. * A camping trailer right after the Ruined Highway Interchange has some ammunition and food * The Crow's Nest contains a usable bed, a Campfire, Stimpaks, ammunition, a few explosives and lore * A truck under the first road sign leaving The Crow's Nest to the west contains an easily missed Fist Aid Box with a Flare Gun, containers containing ammunition and explosives are splattered around it. One of the Dust Walkers guarding it carries lore. Directly behind the truck is a small camp with a campfire, a bit of food and drink and usable beds. * High Road Entrance has a Metal Box containing healing items and food * Inside of '''The Tunnel '''connecting High Road to Hope Ville (not to be confused with The Tunnel connecting Vault 74 to The Divide), food and drink can be found, as well as ammunition. A small camp contains usable beds. Tactical Considerations See the Tactical Considerations on the page on The Divide for general considerations. Entering The Divide at North Watchpost will have the Survivor immediately under heavy fire from Dust Walkers on High Road, which can be avoided by dashing towards (but not onto) the bridge, seeking cover behind its the ledge facing the tunnel exit. This position will allow picking off advancing attackers as they round the corner in order to reach the Survivor. Junction 7 Rest Stop and the downward path leading to it are also subject to increased resistance, with the groups on High Road itself not providing assistance by means of fire support to them. Care should be taken, when continuing on the High Road towards the tunnel connecting it to Hopeville, as the defenders will be supported by trained Deathclaws. Picking off the human defenders, before using a combination of scare and ranged weapons on the remaining Deathclaws should deal with them. The High Road tunnel itself is host to Dust Walkers, who together with Deep Wells and trained Deathclaws will try to prevent passage. Various kinds of Tunnelers will ocassionally be present, not taking sides, simply trying to shred through anything and anyone in their way. Category:Locations